


Star Spangled Man

by wileret



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-26
Updated: 2012-10-26
Packaged: 2017-11-17 01:59:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/546390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wileret/pseuds/wileret
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony tiene un problema, y es que, desde que vio a Steve con el nuevo traje, quiere acostarse con él... pero quiere hacerlo con Steve vestido como el Capitán.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Star Spangled Man

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DarkKaya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkKaya/gifts).



> Escrito para el [Kinkmeme](http://theavengers-esp.livejournal.com/14021.html) de [theavengers_esp](http://theavengers-esp.livejournal.com)

Tony Stark es muchas cosas pero ciego no es una de ellas. Pueden llamarle egocéntrico, pasota y todo lo que quieran, pero sabe apreciar una buena vista tanto como otro cualquiera. Y eso es lo hace en ese momento, manzana en mano y apoyado sobre el marco de la puerta de la cocina. La mansión de los  _Vengadores_  tranquila para ser la hora que es. El objeto de su interés un Steve Rogers que de poco se entera de que le está observando de arriba a abajo con pensamientos nada puros. O al menos nada inocentes, ni coherentes a esas alturas, si tiene que ser sincero consigo mismo.  
  
Porque él es Tony Stark, el más grande entre los grandes, millonario, playboy y ese largo etcétera que va sobre su cabeza,  _persona_ , lo que sea, cada vez que sale en cualquier medio de comunicación. Y no, para ser él, no es ya ni medio normal que hayan pasado tantas semanas y siga mirando al maldito Rogers de la misma manera que aquella primera vez de escaneo visual en el avión. La misma vez que apreció el buen estado físico del capitán entre comentarios jocosos salidos también de su boca. Algunos dirían que le gusta fastidiar al personal.  
  
Corta un trozo de manzana y se lo lleva a la boca con el cuchillo, sintiendo el sabor dulce y la textura de la fruta. El reloj marca las ocho de la noche. Y sí, están solos él y Rogers, su pulsera de la muñeca mucho más que un simple instrumento de medición del tiempo.  
  
Se pregunta qué le pasa, siempre ha sido de rollos esporádicos, de una noche o dos como mucho.  _Oh, vale, Pepper_ , pero ese es otro tema. Y no es que no haya catado al bueno de Rogers. Ríe ante ese pensamiento y el recuerdo que se le viene a la mente.  _Dios, estúpido Steve_ , perdido ante su acercamiento y con esa cara de incomodidad y timidez que fue ya el punto que desató los acontecimientos de aquella noche de entrenamiento y que hicieron de las duchas un interesante lugar. Resistirse no fue una opción viable para él, había estado reprimiéndose demasiado tiempo para su gusto. Aparte de que el cuerpo del Capitán había estado gritando querer quitarse tensión de encima desde no se sabe cuándo. Lo malo de estar setenta años congelado y ser más virgen que la Virgen María.  
  
Pero,  _eh_ , punto resuelto. Y el siguiente asalto no estuvo nada mal, ni tampoco el siguiente ni el siguiente y, oh,  _ese_  sí que no estuvo nada mal. Tiene que admitir que Steve aprende rápido y con ese espíritu artístico que tiene da unas ideas muy interesantes de practicar. Quien iba a decir que hace unos meses era un mojigato en el tema. Mierda, nota que tiene una sonrisa estúpida en la cara.  _Bórrala, Tony._

Relaja la cara, despeja la mente y sigue comiéndose la manzana mientras observa ese pelo rubio repeinado para no variar, los hombros anchos, la camisa que parece una talla más pequeña, las piernas levemente separadas en esa pose que siempre adopta cuando observa en la distancia. Tony tiene bien claro que el  _Capi_  no está nada mal para los años que tiene, quizás peca de soso a veces en personalidad por la mañana (las viejas costumbres nunca mueren) y otras resulta querer ser  _demasiado_  héroe y no sabe dejar el escudo en casa.  
  
Más de una vez le ha tenido que recordar que viva un poco más la vida y deje de rescatar al primero con el que se topa en apuros, que la humanidad se las ha apañado sin su presencia a su manera. O que deje de ayudar a señoras ancianas a pasar el paso de peatones vestido con traje de barras y estrellas y parando toda la Quinta Avenida. Señoras que después aprovechan a pellizcarle el culo al Capitán y a palpar más de la cuenta la tela del traje que, sí, sigue siendo tan chillón como siempre. Para no verle desde un kilómetro de distancia en un día soleado de Nueva York.  
  
El traje. El  _maldito_  traje.  
  
Azul cantoso como él solo, con ese casco que solo deja ver labios, el traje marcando en lugares que no parece posible y que deja poco a la imaginación. Y cremalleras, las mismas que se imagina bajando lentamente en noches como la anterior, solo en su cama demasiado grande y vacía, Steve durmiendo en su habitación. Steve le vuelve loco, está claro, más con ese traje puesto. Y le está mirando en ese momento, y Tony se lo está imaginando con el traje puesto y empotrándole contra el marco de la puerta en el que está apoyado.  
  
Tiene un problema, uno llamado Steve Rogers. El que se le acerca a cada segundo que pasa con expresión de extrañado y un  _Eh, Tony, ¿estás bien?_  (lejos ha quedado el  _Stark_  del principio) y él, para qué responder, le coge de la camisa, lo atrae hacia él y roza sus labios con los suyos notando el aliento cálido del otro en el rostro.  
  
\- Tony, son solo las ocho -susurra.  
  
\- Ponte el traje, Steve -dice, pasándole la lengua por la superficie de los labios, tocando el diente por momentos.  
  
A la mierda las fantasías, necesita que sea real de una maldita vez.  
  
\- Tony, espera...  
  
\- Vamos, _Capi_. Ponte el traje, te quiero comer -insiste, voz ronca por la impaciencia. Él, Tony Stark,  _impaciente_.  
  
\- ¿Ah, sí? - el tono de su voz cambia, le mira, sus pestañas siempre tan largas, tan negras -. Tienes suerte de que soy previsor.  
  
Su cuerpo vibra ante esas palabras, la forma en que las pronuncia con un tinte de travesura. Una idea estúpida le pasa por la cabeza.  
  
\- Ahora me dirás que duermes con el traje puesto - murmura, besándole, tirándole levemente del labio inferior con los dientes -. Qué patriótico.  
  
\- Cállate, Tony - y le calla, comiéndole la boca con sus labios insistentes, la lengua pidiendo paso y encontrando vía libre rápidamente. Steve no habrá besado a muchas mujeres, pero besa como un condenado. O quizás es que el toque siglo XXI le ha cambiado más de lo que él mismo cree.

Tony calcula donde queda la habitación, dos salas a la izquierda, el armario con el traje de Steve en el pasillo. Pero cualquier plan de llevarlo hasta allí se ve frustrado por el brazo insistente del capitán que le arrastra hacia el sofá que adorna la estancia.  
  
\- Steve... - empieza, pero no le salen más palabras, solo un gruñido gutural cuando Steve hace que Tony caiga sobre él en el sofá, la fricción de la ropa empezando a hacer de las suyas.  
  
El beso, las manos de Steve en su pelo, las suyas en las de él, la lengua que se desliza por el cuello. Al minuto, la calentura correspondiente empieza a agobiar. La entrepierna tan dura como la de Steve en su pierna. Éste mordiéndole el cuello cuando la roza con sus manos, el cuerpo tensándose, un gemido ahogado contra su piel.  
  
Y entonces viene la sorpresa al empezar a desvestirle, buscando el contacto con su piel, y a Tony le dan ganas de soltar un  _capullo_  a Rogers porque lo es, pero se guarda el insulto por esa vez pero no por falta de ganas. Bajo la camisa, la estrella plateada en el pecho del capitán y la tela azul marcando tanto como a él le gusta apreciar. El resto oculto pantalón bajo pantalón como puede ver al bajar la mano. Y sonríe, maldito Steve y maldito traje.   
  
Esa noche piensa hacer gemir como nunca al hombre estrellado.  
  
FIN


End file.
